Where the Night Takes Us
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Ian was tired of the same old thing day after day. So, he sought to find something new. And when that something is you, he couldn't be happier. **SCOTLANDxREADER**


Vigorous green eyes constantly scanned the bar area, and the surrounding tables, hoping that maybe, just maybe, something interesting would happen, and it would spark his attention, making his boredom disappear. But, just like any other night at the daily pub, nothing really happened other than a few pathetic fist fights which ended in both the delinquents getting kicked out. The Scott leaned back in his chair, a glass of crisp, just poured whiskey in his hands.

Almost lazily, his musky eyes scanned the bar again, as a heavy sigh left his slightly chapped lips. Why do I even come here anymore? He wondered vaguely, the smell of smoke lingering in the air as he pushed back some fiery hair with his free hand. Oh right, because I don't have a life… He snapped bitterly, setting down his drink.

It wasn't far from the truth, mind you. Ever since he and Arthur began fighting, he sought solace in his house and in the pub, hence why he was there at the moment. Licking his lips, he turned his head to the side when his ears caught a sudden sound, and it wasn't very surprising to see that someone had started another bar fight. Chuckling at the immaturity, Ian turned his attention back to his drink, which sat tauntingly on the table in front of him.

"Idiots." He murmured towards the two in the corner who were fighting, as his slender fingers wrapped around the glass. Bringing it to his lips in a seemingly taunting manner, he smelled the alcohol he'd grown to love, before taking a chaste sip of the drink.

It wasn't until he heard a practical purr from a male did he actually pick his head up again and forced himself to look over. Another thing Ian saw frequently in the bar was older men trying to pick up the younger and obviously not interested women. And that's what he saw when he turned his head. A girl, about Ian's age, or so he guessed by her appearance. Smirking, Ian watched with sparked amusement as the old man leaned in towards the woman.

"Yuh be one pretty young lass," He grumbled directly into her ear, the closeness making her jump away slightly. "Why not come 'ere and let me get a better look at cha?" Licking his lips in a sickly manner, he tried gripping around her shoulder, but was met with a scoff and a near punch to the face, the obviously drunk man falling to the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

"I'm not interested." She spat, disgusted, before moving to the opposite end of the bar, drink in hand. Ian watched her move with intent eyes. Now, that was something he rarely saw. A girl fighting up for her own will. Biting his bottom lip, Ian suddenly caught her eye. Smoldering glances were passed back and forth, until the Scottish man smirked, stood up and made his way towards her with sultry movement.

"Tha' was quite amazin' to witness, little lassy." He practically purred, sitting his body down next to you, making sure his full being was facing you.

Glancing over at him, your red lips tugged into a small smile as you purred back, "I couldn't let some guy get at me, now could I?"

"I dun' blame him." Ian leaned forward, his eyes fixated on your cherry red lips, "You are wearin' bold red, lass. That's something us men around 'ere happen to find arousing in more way than one."

Biting your bottom lip in a sensual manner, you giggled cutely, "I wear it just to see who would notice."

Leaning forward even more, he gave you a charming smile, that undoubtly, sent you into a miniature frenzy. From his distance, you got a good taste of what he smelt like. That sent you into a further frenzy, as he whispered accompanied by a sickly smirk, "I notice anything that's red and looks delicious."

This time, you leaned forward, "And I notice anything that's sickly and that won't try to hit on me in a disgusting manner."

Words couldn't describe how ecstatic Ian was at the moment. After going to the pub night after night, going after something that would make him happy, or at least feel satisfied with what he had for a little bit of time, he finally found something, that just happened to be a someone. An attractive one at that. Smiling a smirk that would put any other to shame, Ian leaned forward and closed the gap between the two of you so he could finally kiss those lips that had been taunting him for the past few minutes.

It really didn't matter to him, if he barely knew you, vice versa, as long as there was a feeling of attraction, all was good. You could taste lingering whiskey on his lips, but pushed passed the thick taste of it quickly. Fingers tangling into the underside of your hair, he gave a small tug, accompanied by a kissing smile, and before you knew it, he pulled away.

"What's the little lassys name?" Lips curling perfectly against your mouth, his fingers teased the back of your scalp with nimble fingers.

You smirked devilishly, before purring against his mouth, "(_Y/n_)."

Strong, slender fingers were wrapped tenderly around your supple thighs, his arms taking in most of your weight as he tugged at your stockings, trying desperately to get them off, and onto the floor. Lips attached to your neck, his lower regions pressed blissfully into yours, thus resulting in a few groans from your end, and your body being pressed further into the bathroom door as your grip around his neck grew tighter.

Growling out of slight distress, the Scottish man suddenly jerked around, you still hanging from his needy body as he practically shoved you onto the counter of the bathroom, the marble of it contrasting nicely with your warm skin. Lips colliding with each other, Ian gripped at your left leg, tearing down the black stocking there, before moving to your other leg, repeating the same thing, pulling away from your lips to kissing your inner thigh.

Your fingers were already pooling into his fiery hair, giving him a few tugs of approval when you felt his breath on your upper thigh. Oh, he knew full well what you wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to you just yet. Smirking in a sultry manner, Ian picked himself up and kissed your lips again, this time, only slightly.

"This has got to go." He grumbled sweetly into your ear, tugging at the end of your shirt.

His fingers ran across your lower navel, teasing the skin there before he began sliding your shirt up your torso with expert movement. Submissively, you lifted your arms so he could tug the deep red shirt from your body, only to throw it across the room impatiently. You grew impatient as well though when your knee cap came in shrilling contact with his arousal.

"Oh…" He groaned longly at the screaming contact you gave him. "You're a tease…"

Smiling weakly, for your body was already drowning in lust, you replied half-heartedly, "You're one to talk."

Licking his slightly red lips, for your lipstick had smeared there, he only pressed his lips to yours, this time, you knocking your head back and opening your mouth so he could shove his pink appendage into your cavern. Swirling around a bit, you were slightly cautious, he finally managed to coax your tongue to play with his after a bit of force was used. Fingers still in his hair, he used his teeth to bite your bottom lip, and then nibble at your tongue before pulling away.

Your hands soon sprawled onto his chest, and tipsily, you began unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. Giving him a teasing glare, that was full of lust, you smiled, taking your time unbuttoning. He knew you were teasing though, so he simply let you go on, knowing he was going to get you back for it. His shirt fell to the ground behind him with a 'whoosh' the smell of smoke lingering in the air at the shirts collision with the floor.

He leaned his face downwards when you sat back and admired his toned, but not heavily toned, body. "Staring my darling (_Y/n_), is very impolite."

Glancing up at him, you smirked teasingly again, your fingers coming in chilling contact with his collarbone. "I was just soaking in the fact that I'm about to fuck you, babe."

"Oh, that's just the alcohol talking (_Y/n_)." He said in a very smart-alecy tone, for the fact that the two of you had your share of drinks before the night proceeded to the bathroom, clearly stated for one sex or the other, to do the naughty.

Biting your bottom lip, you sat yourself up and pressed a wet, slightly red, kiss to his collarbone. Taking in his groan as fuel, you brought your teeth out to nibble a bit on the bone, sending slight shivers down his spine. Moving upwards, your lips followed, so you could leave a few red spots on his neck, a more noticeable place for people to see.

He suddenly snapped, and had your back pressed against the tile wall within seconds, your hands pinned to the wall. "We surely can't let you take control, that wouldn't be very fair." He whispered in your ear, licking the shell of it, before moving his taunting lips to your neck. Slowly, he let go of your wrists as your fingers were sent flying back into his hair. Back arched off the wall when he finally reached your collarbone, he smirked against your sensitive skin, moving his hands around your torso.

He could feel your hot breath spilling onto his neck, which had him smirking even wider as he found a little clasp that was holding him from his prize. With rough fingers, he snapped it open, hastily tearing it from your body and before you knew what was happening, he nuzzled his face into your upper torso.

"Perfect." He whispered against your skin, bringing his lips around one of your rosy peaks. What came out of your mouth was more of a shrill than a groan or moan, and it had him working a little faster. Expertly, his tongue slipped over it, sending you into another whirl of lust.

"Ngh… Ian~." Arching towards the warmth of his mouth, your hands were still pressed deeply into his red hair, tugging on it roughly as a sort of encouragement. And secretly, your rough tugging was something he loved.

Stroking his teeth across the sensitive skin, he smirked widely at your reaction. You wrapped your arms around his neck, trying desperately to get him closer to your needy body. Not to mention the cute little mews you were making… Oh he was good, and he knew it too. Pulling away, the Scott blew cold air onto it, before moving onto the other one, as to see it wasn't neglected. You repeated the same mews, until, one of his hands sprung up and gripped at the other breast.

"A-ah…" You whispered, or murmured in a way, letting your fingers run through his silky hair in a lazy way. "Ian…"

He smiled at the sound of his name tumbling from your lips in such sultry way, before moving his fleeting kisses down south, towards your most needy part. Fingers came up to assist, and get your little skirt off, so he could fling it across the bathroom, and next was your panties. The silk felt good in his hands as we fondled your womanhood a bit, before moving the black fabric down your smooth legs, only to be thrown across the room.

Licking his lips in a very hungry manner, Ian was quick to give you a small, heated kiss to the inside of your right thigh, before moving in with tantalizing nibbles. You were literally shaking with want when his left pointer finger ghosted over your flower. The last thing you remember seeing before you closed your eyes way bright red hair, in between your legs, the feeling of a tongue rolling over your sensitive area.

"A-ah!" You screamed, back already arched fingers once again in his hair. "I-Ian!"

He paid little heed to your screams and only sought to pleasure you and himself later on. With help from his skilled fingers, his tongue made crying contact with your clit, while his pointer and middle finger swam into your core.

You opened your mouth, but nothing more than a silent scream was let out as he worked wonders with his tongue, his fingers moving inside of you, hitting all the right places. He was even making a few sounds of seemingly pleasure as your juices flowed deliciously into his mouth, only to be lapped up greedily. Wrapping your legs around his neck, you contracted your muscles there and pushed him closer, seeking out even more pleasure than he was already giving.

"Oh…Oh my g-god…" You grumbled, petting his hair, a small sweat forming on your forehead at the building up pleasure in your lower navel. "Ngh more!" Shrilling, you knocked your head back so it rolled around on the cool tile behind you.

And well, he didn't need told twice. Smiling against your clit, he inserted another slender finger into your slit. Working quickly, for he could tell from the way you held your body, and the way your inner muscles contracted around his fingers, he brought his mouth around your clit again, this time, sucking on it rather than licking it like he had been doing previously.

"Fuck!" You screamed, biting at your bottom lip at the unfamiliarity of the obscene word. Leaning forward as the first orgasm of the night washed over you, Ian stayed in the same place, enjoying the feeling of your tightness getting even tighter around his fingers, just ready to feel it around his member. Licking up your release with a fast working tongue, he groaned as it slid down his throat, the taste so familiar, yet different because it was yours, and no other.

Leaning his head against your shaking thigh, he gave you a charmingly sexy smile, using a hand to run along your soft skin. "Such a good little lassy…" Watching your twisted face relax as you came down from high heaven, he sighed to himself as you began breathing heavily. "So cute. That's unfair."

"Y-you're u-unfai—Ngh!" You were suddenly cut off when his rough fingers gripped at one of your rosy buds. He smiled in a sultry manner before bringing his face down to kiss you. Only, he lingered by your face, never letting your lips touch his.

"I expected ya to only want a one night stand," He paused, smirking as his lips rubbed against yours, "But you don't seem like the kind of girl…"

Smiling weakly at him, you sprang up, causing him to jump back slightly when your arms wrapped around his neck, "I'm not that kind of girl, but you're that kind of man." Smiling sensually at him, you brought his face closer to yours. "We'll see where the night takes us."

"Of course…" He said huskily as your face hovered next to his. Then he felt something unexpected. Your fingers running little circles directly above his pants, on his sensitive navel area had him groaning loudly out of surprise and slight pleasure. Putting his face into the crook of your neck, his hot breath pattered against your already warm skin as your fingers dipped lower, flying over the button of his pants. Smiling widely, you unsnapped them, before pushing down the zipper.

He gave you some help, seeing as he shimmed a bit to get the pants onto the floor. Despite having your face in the crook of his neck as well, for that was the sort of position the two of you were in; you could feel his arousal against your bare thighs, rubbing tauntingly against your skin. Moaning at the feeling of it, he pulled away from your neck to give you a smoldering gaze, like the one that attracted you to him earlier as you began your travel down south.

Your devilish fingers scattered around the fine skin of his torso, playing around with his nipples for a while, before continuing downwards. Giving his torso a few kisses, you stopped directly atop his boxer, glancing up to give him a teasing glare as you kissed the skin that was there. Shivering in response to your small kiss, he tangled his slender, calloused fingers into your (_h/c_) locks, tugging out of instinct. "Go on, (_Y/n_)." He smiled wickedly at you, baring his canine teeth in a blissful manner, "Do it."

Smirking against his skin, you gave him a nibble, before moving your hands into his boxers. He shivered again as the tip of your fingers came in crying contact with his member. Licking your lips sexually, you bit your lip, glancing up at him; you teasingly pulled at the elastic of his boxers with your free hand before moving the fabric with slow movement.

Your lower regions were once again pounding with need, but you tried your best to push passed the near unbearable feeling when he kicked away his boxers, leaving himself completely exposed. You could have sworn you saw a bit of a blush on his face, but you dismissed it, thinking it was only the alcohol he had consumed, before you gently wrapped your feminine fingers around his length.

His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling, and it only intensified when you began moving your hand along his shaft, small groans of want leaving your mouth. "Ungh." He groaned, gripping at your hair in a rough, but seemingly adoring way. He was sent high up when your mouth finally enclosed around the tip of his length after what seemed like a lifetime. It took all the will power he had not to just grab the side of your head and start vigorously pounding his arousal in and out of your warm mouth.

Instead, he waited until you brought the rest of his endowed member into your mouth, giving you a loud, throaty groan as you hollowed your cheeks and wrapped your tongue around the organ. Throwing his head back, it lolled back and forth as your small fingers rubbed against the skin you couldn't fit into your mouth.

"Oh…God." He grumbled, looking down at you through half lidded eyes now, the sloppy noises coming from your mouth around his member only driving him up the wall even more. His fingers grew tighter, his eyes closed shut as he felt that tight coil in his lower stomach expand, before exploding into your mouth.

His green eyes fluttered open after a few lingering moments so he could get over his orgasm. Looking down at your face, he noticed your neck contract, and before he knew it, you were swallowing what he had given you. Bringing your fingers to your lips, you licked at them sensually as he brought you up his body. Despite having the lingering taste of himself on your lips, and tongue, he pressed a kiss to your lips, tilting his head to the side for better access.

"Come 'ere little lassy." He whispered darkly in your ear, before taking you by the wrist and shoving you against the wall, your face against it, he gripped at your hips in a rough manner. Fingers rubbing against your back, and then against your little bum, he gave a small groan, before leaning down and twisting his arms around your body. "I dun wanna hurt you. So, tell me if something's wrong."

You didn't even get a chance to nod approval. Your arms supported your body as you were shoved against the wall even harder, his length being shoved into your tight core. Opening your mouth, you let silent groans of nothingness come out as he finally hit your back wall, and without a care in the world, the Scott began pounding into you relentlessly.

Gripping at your hips so you didn't slip away, you could feel the start of bruises on your fine skin. Several commands of "Harder" and "Deeper" were sent his way, and he kindly obliged. Gripping even harder on your hip bones, he drove you into the wall, groans and obscenities spilling from his mouth as you continued moaning as loudly as you could, occasionally screaming his name.

Pulling out of your still needy body, he turned you around and pushed you against the wall. Commanding in a husky voice, he said, "Wrap your legs around my waist. Now."

You did what was said, and within seconds of doing so, he slammed back into you. Yelling out in pleasure, you brought your face to the crook of his neck were you gave him several rough bites to his skin as he pushed you against the wall, his member still running in and out of your body. "more." You whispered right in his ear, "More!"

Smirking, he focused hand against your hip, keeping you in place, while his other hand slithered between your bodies so he could fondle a bit at your clit. The sound that escaped your mouth wasn't a scream, groan or a moan. It was a literal purr, directly in his ear. Biting his bottom lip, you took your face away from his neck to smash your lips against his in a rough manner. Oh, he liked this. Quickly, he kissed you back, occasionally moaning into your mouth, vice versa.

Your body began shaking again, when you felt the warm bubbly feeling in your lower navel. You were so close. So so close. Shifting slightly, the tip of his member pressed delectably against that one spot in your entire body that made you see literal stars in your line of vision. You mewed, throwing your head onto his shoulder as he pressed in on the same exhilarating spot over and over. With on final push, your toes curled inward, shivers were sent down your spine and goosebumps rose all over your body. He could feel your muscles tighten around his member, as he still managed to pound away in you.

"O-oh…" You whispered next to his ear, "Ah ngh."

Closing his eyes in concentration, now that he brought you to your cloud nine, it was finally his turn. Unbeknownst to him, as he went on, he still pressed against that one spot, making your body go into hyper drive. Moaning out random things, that were hard to push passed due to his heavy accent, he felt his body flex and shudder, and with one more push into you, his seed was spilt deliciously into your still sensitive core.

Falling on top of your body, it still against the wall, his sweaty body pressed against yours, only this time, it felt more intimate rather than just a lusty press. Panting, he switched positions and let his back slid down the wall, you still in his arms. Kissing your lips gently, he leaned his head against the tile with a smile.

"Even if this was a one night stand," He paused and swallowed a lump, "It was a bloody good one."

Smiling, you dug your face into his neck, "Remember what I said Ian." Kissing his neck gently, you pushed yourself onto him, and whispered into his ear, "We'll see where the night takes us. The night isn't over…" You kissed his neck again, "Just yet."


End file.
